


A Coffee To Kill For

by Epicness_Defined



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AU, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Multi, OT6, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epicness_Defined/pseuds/Epicness_Defined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m a barista and you’re the obnoxious customer who comes through and orders a venti macchiato while talking on the phone the whole time so I misspell your name in increasingly creative ways every day AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HuliaTheWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuliaTheWriter/gifts).



> This is only the beginning of a hopefully much longer fic.  
> It's my virgin work on AO3 and my first RT fic as well, so please be nice :D any constructive criticism or further ideas are very much welcome.  
> Gifted to Hulia cause she's my babe.

Gavin isn't hugely happy with his job at the coffee shop. It's not too stressful, on most days at least, and it pays enough that he lives comfortably in his little apartment, but he wants a proper career, something he can eventually retire on. That's not going to be possible as a barista.  
However, as an in-between job, he likes it. Mainly because he gets to piss off customers everyday by misspelling their names.  
His favourite type of customer to piss off are the obnoxious businessmen who talk on their phones while they make their orders. Then complain at him for politely waiting to ask their names. So he massacres the names they give him.

There's one such customer who comes in every day at nine o'clock. His name's Geoff (or Geoffrey/Jeff/ Jeffrey/ Goeff/ Joeff/ Jef etc.). He's always in a suit, with his moustache waxed to perfection and a small black briefcase in one hand, his phone in the other, pressed up against his ear. He's always on the phone. Every damn morning.  
The first few times it had really annoyed Gavin. He'd waited, patiently, as the man gave his order and set his briefcase on the ground so that he could pay. He took the distracted man's money and gave him his change, trying to stay cheerful and polite despite being so obviously ignored, then asked what name he should write on the cup.

“Geoff” Came the instantaneous reply, along with a half-hearted attempt at a wink. This guy was weird.

For the next few days Gavin continued to be annoyed at the guy. Fuck him and his stupid moustache coming into the coffee shop every damn morning to order the same stupid drink and wink at him with his freakishly blue eyes.  
And then, it just became part of his regular morning routine – get up, shower, have breakfast, go to work and serve the same annoying businessman with a façade of cheerfulness. In truth, he liked seeing the man. It made his morning better.

One day, however, the guy wasn't on the phone.

At the familiar ding of the doorbell, Gavin checked his watch. 9:00 exactly. He grinned and looked up from the doodle he'd been scribbling on a napkin, expecting the usual view of the sharp suit and briefcase. Instead, the man was wearing a t-shirt and light sweatpants, sunglasses perched on the bridge of his nose. Gavin stared. He didn't mean to, but this was the first time the guy hadn't shown up looking like he was off to see the queen. On top of that, he had tattoos all the way up his arms. Damn. Gav had always had a thing for tattoos, and this guy was hot even with them covered.

He managed to pull himself together enough for the usual exchange to pass without interruption, despite Geoff's wink being half hidden by his sunglasses, and Gavin's subsequent flustered word flubbing, but that happened quite a lot anyway, and Geoff always chuckled.

When he handed him his venti macchiato across the counter, however, Geoff slipped a little piece of paper back to him. 

“What's this?” he asked.

The only response he got was another wink before the weird experience ended and Gavin was watching the guy saunter out of the coffee shop, sipping at his drink. Dude was a nutter. Shaking his head, he turned the paper over in his hands, opening it up. Unsurprisingly, it was a phone number, hastily scribbled in messy handwriting. For a guy who usually wore a proper suit and carried a damn briefcase, it seemed ridiculously out of character. He saved the number in his phone anyway, under 'Jeff – weird hot coffee bloke'.

~ x ~

When Geoff came in again the next morning, he was back in his suit, the tattoos covered once more by well-pressed jacket sleeves. Gavin immediately missed them.   
Geoff leant on the counter and twirled one end of his moustache.  
“You didn't text me,” He observed casually.  
Gavin didn't make eye contact as he answered, distracted by the hand movements. “Um, no, sorry...” He trailed off, not knowing how to go about apologising to the strange, attractive man flirting with him so confidently.  
“Huh,” Geoff's response was dripping with curiosity, “Are you already taken, then? I don't want to get involved with anyone who's tied down. Things will just get awkward.”  
Gavin took a second to understand the questions he'd been asked. “Pardon?”  
“I want to get to know you, but if you have a girl or a guy already attached it's going to make things weird for the both of us.”  
Gavin finally makes eye-contact with the dude, tearing his gaze away from the hypnotic twisting and towards the icy blue eyes watching him closely. “Th- there isn't anyone... right now.”  
“Sweet. Text me.” Geoff stood up again, breaking eye-contact and pulling his wallet out of his pocket. He dropped a few dollars on the counter, enough to pay for coffee and tip Gavin a couple too. As Gavin made the coffee for him, he pulled out his phone. “Shit. Oh fuck.”  
Gavin turned to face him, placing the coffee on the counter in front of him as he gently pressed the lid onto the cup. His forehead wrinkled in concern. “What's up?”  
“I've gotta run, sorry,” Geoff reached out to take his cup from Gavin, leaning across the counter to kiss Gavin's cheek as he did so. “Text me.”  
Gav's surprise stopped him from reacting immediately, but a few seconds later he mumbled, “Uhh, sure,” to Geoff's back as he hurried out the door, already chatting away into his phone. This dude was odd, but also hot and confident, and he wanted to get to know Gav. Gav didn't know yet if he meant in the biblical sense or not. He kinda hoped so...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin texts Geoff, and maybe it's an awful idea, but he wants to get to know the guy. His wish is soon granted.

Gavin texted Geoff when his lunch break started. It took him a few minutes to word it, but he eventually settled on:  
Hey Geoff, it's Gavin (the cute barista). Fancy getting lunch? I have 30 minutes, so if you're up for it let me know soon.  
He debated adding an 'x' or something at the end, but he barely knew the guy, that might be taking it too fast. Geoff had kissed him, sure, but it was only a peck on the cheek, not a damn make-out session. But maybe he'd reply, and they'd have a cute first date lunch thingy. 

After fifteen minutes with no reply, Gavin sighed and went to get a quick lunch, which he sat in the staff room of the coffee shop to eat, before heading back into the front of the shop to start the next shift. He nodded to the other guy as they swapped back out. The shop was silent, as it usually was just after lunch-break, so Gavin turned on the TV that hung on the wall opposite the counter. The news was on, and Gavin would have switched to a different channel if Geoff's face hadn't popped up on the screen. He frowned, then turned up the volume so he could listen properly.  
“Geoff 'the boss' Ramsey and his gang, known as the Fake AH Crew, are wanted by the police for multiple crimes including accounts of manslaughter, murder and arson. If anybody has information regarding their whereabouts, please contact the police immediately. These men are dangerous and should be avoided at all costs.”  
The news report then showed pictures of Geoff and four other men, in the middle of what looked like a gunfight in the centre of the city. Gavin knew the place pretty well, and he'd heard about the shoot-out shortly after it happened, but he hadn't known anything about Geoff being involved. How the fuck hadn't he seen the guy's face anywhere if the police had been searching for him?  
He refocused on the screen, blocking out the reporter's voice as she explained the situation. The photo next to Geoff's was of a bearded man by the name of Jack. Gavin was pretty certain he could walk past him in the street and not notice him, which was a good thing for a criminal on the run.  
The next guy was a cute, freckled guy about Gavin's age, maybe a bit older. Gingery- brown curls peaked out from beneath a beanie, and there was excitement in his eyes. Gavin suspected that the guy who managed to get close enough to take that picture wasn't likely to still be breathing. His given name was Michael. No last name, no alias.  
Next to Michael was 'Brownman'. His photo was the blurriest, and was basically a streak of tanned skin and dark hair, above a purple jacket. It looked like he was wearing a masquerade mask. There was a given name of Ray, or Roy, Gavin couldn't tell properly.  
The final photo was terrifying. A black skull mask covered the man's face above a black leather jacket. There were no known names other than the aliases of 'Vagabond' or 'Mad King'.  
How could the quirky, weirdly hot customer who Gavin served every damn morning possibly be associated with 'the boss' and his crew?!  
His phone buzzed annoyingly in his pocket. The second buzz got Gavin's attention, and he pulled it out to answer it. His eyes remained on the TV screen as he held the phone to his ear.  
“Hello?”  
“Hi Gavin.” The oddly familiar voice in his ear forced him to concentrate.  
“Geoff?” Gavin's voice had cracked, and the higher pitch made him sound like a pre-pubescent kid.  
“Uhh, yeah... I assume you've seen the news then? Listen, lad, I need you to listen to me...”  
Gavin was tempted to hang up and call the police, but the guy trusted him, and it was clear that he had many, many, many ways of keeping him quiet if he did go to the police, so he paid attention and would do what he was asked. Up to a point.  
“Gavin?” The voice commanded his attention.  
“Uh, yeah, sorry, one sec,” He held the phone by his side as he left the room, quickly asking the other guy to cover for him for a minute, and pushed his way out the back door of the building before holding the phone back up to his ear. “Sorry, I can talk properly now.”  
“Right, okay, so, I don't know how to say this, but I'm pretty sure that the police are now after you as well because I was seen in the coffee shop this morning and I kissed you...”  
“What?! But I never- What?!” Gavin spluttered.  
“Yeah, it sucks, sorry. Anyway, now you've got to get out of town for a bit until we can clear your name.”  
A car pulled up to the end of the alleyway to Gavin's left and the passenger door of the car opened towards him.  
“I need you to get in the car” Geoff said in his ear.  
Gavin was frozen in place, his mind conflicting between doing what he was told and getting in the car, and running the opposite way.  
“Gavin,” Geoff's voice warned him to obey, or suffer the implied consequences, “You need to get in the car.”  
Gavin turned towards the car, slowly lowering the phone. Then he spun to face the other way and sprinted towards the road. He hadn't made it three strides before he felt a sharp pain in his back, and he dropped like a stone, unconscious before he hit the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin wakes up and confusion follows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both this chapter and the next are sort of filler chapters, sorry about that. There's more plot coming, I promise.

Gavin's head hurt like he'd been drinking all night. Maybe he had. He groaned loudly and flailed his arm around to retrieve his phone from the night-stand next to his bed, but the bed seemed bigger than usual, and his hand connected with what felt like an arm.  
“Please be a hot girl.”  
There was a deep chuckle. Gavin smirked.  
“I stand corrected, please be a hot guy.” He pushed himself up off of the sheets enough for a draw-me-like-one-of-your-French-girls pose and opened his eyes.  
Gorgeous blue eyes stared back at him, and a familiar voice said, “Hey Gavin.”  
“GEOFF!” Gavin squeaked and fell backwards off the edge of the bed.  
A peal of laughter rang out, and Geoff's mustachioed face appeared over the edge. “Hey, buddy, y'alright?”  
Gavin got up quickly and backed up against the wall. “Y- you were on the news. You're a criminal.” His eyes were wide with concern. This guy could kill him with his bare hands, and his crew was probably somewhere close.  
Geoff raised his hands defensively, “I'm not gonna hurt you, dude. You're safe here.”  
“What do you want with me? Have you kidnapped me? I don't want to die.” Gavin was getting flustered. He didn't know where he was or why the crew wanted him. The most worrying thing was that he was in a strange bedroom with a serial killer gang leader lying on the mattress in front of him. The suit had been replaced by a loose t-shirt and sweatpants again, which, if he hadn't been distracted by his current situation, he might have found as sexy as he had the first time he saw it. At the time, not sexy. Terrifying.  
Geoff watched his reactions closely before replying. “Listen, you're fine. You're safe. No one is gonna hurt you here. Calm down.”  
Gavin breathed out heavily. Shit. How the fuck was he going to get out of this.  
The door on the other side of the room opened, and Gavin took the opportunity to bolt towards it. Fuck this, he was leaving. That was the idea, at least, until he ran into the brick wall that suddenly walked into the room. Then he was in the air and massively confused.  
“Put him down, Ryan. He can't go far.”  
The wall rumbled in reply, and he was on his feet again. He turned back to Geoff shakily. “Why am I here?” His voice wobbled as he spoke. “What do you want from me?”  
Geoff sighed and stood up, walking over to the younger man and leading him through the now empty doorway and down a wide hallway with doors leading off from either side. “The police know that I get coffee from you every day, and if they know that, they know about you. They'll know by now from CCTV and witnesses and shit that I've been getting to know you, and so they'll be after you too.”  
Gavin interrupted his monologue, “But why am I here? Why not just, I don't know, get me out of the way permanently?”  
Geoff stopped walking and stared at him. His blue eyes watched Gavin's every movement. “Seriously?”  
“What?”  
“You're a young British boy with no criminal record and a mum in England who's constantly worried about you. If the police know that I've been getting to know you then you'll end up with a criminal record of some form, if not tortured and in jail, and one rule that we have in this crew is to keep 'collateral damage' to a minimum.” Geoff started walking again when Gavin shrugged, and Gavin took advantage of the lapse in conversation to take in his surroundings. The house was nice. Far nicer than his own little apartment.  
They reached the end of the long hallway and made their way down a carpeted wooden staircase. Geoff walked straight past the front door. Gavin could have left. They were allowing him another opportunity to leave. But after what Geoff had said, he couldn't. The most notorious criminal gang in Los Santos (and, Gav was pretty sure, in the country) was protecting him. There wasn't a safer place for him.  
Gavin was shaken from his thoughts by the wall of delicious smell that hit him when Geoff opened another door. He hadn't had time to realise how hungry he was. His stomach rumbled loudly.  
Geoff snorted, “Let's get you some breakfast, buddy.” He guided him through the door and into a huge room. On his left was a massive sofa facing a huge TV. Two guys were playing some first person shooter on split-screen, loudly shouting at each other. On his right, and more importantly, was a kitchen area. The big bearded guy, who Gavin recognised from his photo on the news as Jack, was cooking and shouting at the others to clean the multiple dirty plates which sat on the counter next to a tower of pancakes. He looked up at Geoff.  
“The fuck are you waiting for? Dig in.”  
~ x ~  
Ten minutes, and many, many pancakes later, Gavin was full and happy. He'd been allowed to eat alone, the others continuing whatever tasks they were doing, but now Geoff was insistent on introducing the other members of the crew.  
“So, you know most of them from their pictures and stuff on the news, but if you're going to be hanging around for a bit, you should get to know the idiots better.” He called the others over to the kitchen counter, then gestured to Jack first, “This is Jack. He drives for us on heists and, as you already know, his cooking is amazing.” Gavin grinned at him and he nodded in return before Geoff moved on. “This is Ryan, our resident hell-raiser,” Gavin's gaze met the scary blue eyes behind the terrifying black skull mask. This was the brick wall he'd met earlier. Ryan winked at him, then pulled the mask off and ran his hand through his blond waves. Wow, this guy was good looking. He could have been a model.  
Geoff then turned to the two younger men who had been playing the video game a few minutes ago. “And this is Michael, the explosion guy,” a cute, freckled white guy with curly gingery hair, “and Ray. Ray likes sniper rifles” a short hispanic in a purple hoodie. Both of them grinned. “Awesome, now you've met everyone, now you idiots clean up after yourselves. I need to talk to Jack for a bit.”  
Geoff slipped off of the bar stool he'd been perched on at the counter and led Jack out of the room.  
Michael turned to Gavin as Ray collected the dishes. “Wanna play COD?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin notices the relationships between the crew members and settles into the dynamic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a rough and emotional few days, and this will be the shortest (and probably the worst) chapter. There'll be another one in a few days, and it'll probably be smutty.

Over the next few day Gavin grew closer to the crew members, especially to Michael and Ray. Geoff had decided that they should leave the city alone to recover for a while, so their days were filled with video games and movie marathons.  
Gavin had quickly noticed how comfortable the guys were around each other, and how smoothly they slipped into cuddle piles during movies, or lounged over each other while they played. The oddly romantic group dynamic took a little bit of getting used to, but soon enough he was being pulled into cuddles along with everyone else, and Michael and Ray took to sitting on either side of him while they played, leaning their heads on each of his shoulders.  
The guys had obviously been toning their relationship down a bit around Gavin. One movie night they were watching some zombie thriller, and Gavin had been able to tear his eyes away from the screen long enough to push himself off the couch to grab a drink from the coffee table in front of him. As he settled back into the soft cushions and rested his head against Jack's shoulder, he looked around him, and as his eyes adjusted to the darkened room, he saw Ryan and Ray making out at the opposite end of the long sofa. He realized he was staring when Ray pulled back from Ryan's lips, noticed him staring, and winked. Gavin blushed and quickly refocused his eyes on the screen, but he couldn't resist glancing back every now and then.  
From that point on, he started noticing little shared moments between the crew members. Apparently make-out sessions were commonplace during movie marathons, not only between Ray and Ryan, and the guys would often share kisses when they thought Gavin wasn't watching.  
Jack and Ryan were easily the most affectionate members of the crew. They were apparently the ones who initiated the make-out sessions or cuddles by grabbing one of the smaller men, but Ray, Michael and Geoff could easily hold their own. A couple of times Gavin had wandered into the lounge to Michael screaming “Fuck off, dude, I'm busy!” or Ray threatening to shoot someone. Geoff was the funniest. He always tried to pull the 'boss' card, which usually just made whoever was attacking him laugh. He had threatened to fire every single one of the crew members in the first couple of days that Gavin spent with them, but he laughed with them every time.  
It was a strange dynamic, but Gavin found that he quickly became accustomed to it. He'd found it difficult to make friends since moving to America, and the few people he'd got to know were through work. The crew had become his friends really quickly, despite Gavin's initial concerns about their criminal activities. All he had seen from the crew since moving in with them was friendship and support, and so he settled into the group easily.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin finally joins in the fun ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely happy with this, but hey, I've had an emotional week. Also it's been a very long time since I last wrote any smut, so if it's a bit shit, that's why.

One morning, Gavin stumbled out of his little 'guest' bedroom towards the shower, and bumped into Ryan leaving the bathroom. He greeted him with a sleepy smile and, “Morning Ryan.”  
“Good morning,” Ryan's sleepy voice was even deeper than usual, “Jack's making waffles, I guess you want some?”  
Gavin was instantly awake at the suggestion of Jack's cooking. His enthusiasm made Ryan chuckle quietly.  
“I'll take that as a yes then. Hurry though or Ray'll eat them all.”  
Gavin hurried. He almost slipped over in the shower three times, and the guest room's floor ended up covered in the clothes he'd been bought. His socks slipped on the kitchen floor when he ran in, and he only just caught himself on the counter-top.

Jack laughed as he set a plate of waffles in front of the idiot, “There you go, moron. Don't give yourself indigestion.” Jack ruffled his hair as he turned away, “There's syrup in the fridge.”  
As Gavin tucked in, Geoff downed the last of his coffee. He stood up and stretched before carrying his plate and mug over to the dishwasher, then turned back to the crew. “I've got some business to attend to out of town today, so don't kill each other while I'm away. Jack, you're in charge. Don't let Ryan murder anyone.”  
Ryan spluttered indignantly, “Rude!”  
“Eh, you'll survive.” Geoff winked at him, then grabbed his jacket from the back of the bar-stool and slipped his feet into his shoes. “I'll be back before 3, save me some lunch.” As he hurried to collect his stuff, he kissed each of the gang members gently, then turned to leave the room.  
“Oi!” Gavin stood up, “I think you're forgetting someone.” He'd been flirting with Geoff every morning when he was still at the coffee shop, and he hadn't been kissed since long before he started living with the crew.  
Geoff's eyebrow almost punched a hole in the ceiling, but he didn't move as the lad moved towards him. Gavin had to lean up on his tiptoes slightly to reach Geoff. He could feel the other four pairs of eyes in the room watching him carefully as their lips met. Geoff smelt like coffee and moustache wax. He deepened the kiss, opening his lips to allow his tongue to slip through and tease Geoff's lips, as Geoff's hands began to wander across his body. One settled on Gavin's hip, and the other tangled itself in the fluffy hair at the back of his head, pulling him in even closer. Damn. This guy was an amazing kisser.  
Geoff was the one who eventually ended the kiss. He pulled back, allowing Gavin to relax back onto the balls of his feet, and licking his lips.  
A mumbled, “Fuck.” came from across the room. Gavin didn't turn to see who it was, his eye's still fixed on Geoff's.  
Geoff grinned. “Fuckin' finally, dude.” He rolled his shoulders and reluctantly slipped his jacket on, leaning in slightly for another quick peck before he hurried out of the room.  
Gavin sighed. That was over way too soon. He turned back to the others and winked. “That was fun.”  
Michael broke the stunned silence. “Holy fucking shit, dude, that was unexpected.”  
Gavin shrugged, “I was feeling a bit left out, boy.”  
Michael grinned and stood up. “Well, you won't be neglected any longer.” In two strides he was standing in front of Gavin, and he ran one hand through Gavin's fluffy hair before gripping tightly and kissing him deeply. Gavin moaned into Michael's mouth. He'd kissed guys before Michael and Geoff, but never had they kissed this well, and two hot guys in a row was unexpected. Michael was a more eager kisser than Geoff, and took control quickly, exploring Gavin's mouth with his tongue. Michael's other hand roamed over his body, replacing the ghost of Geoff's, and Michael backed him into a wall that Gavin didn't remember being that close. He moaned again. Fuck.  
Michael pulled back, grinning at the mess he'd made, then attacked Gavin's neck. Gavin managed to open his eyes enough to see Ray, Ryan and Jack watching from the kitchen counter. He'd never been into voyeurism before, but all of a sudden it seemed really hot. Michael's attentions forced his eyes shut again, and he relaxed into the pleasure. The intense waves pooled in his groin and he moaned again. Michael chuckled into his neck. “Fuck man. You're so fucking hot.”  
Gavin grabbed Michael's wrist and squeezed out from against the wall. He tugged Michael up the stairs and back towards his room at the end of the hall, but Michael directed him through the first door off the hall, into the crew's main bedroom. A huge bed was positioned in the middle of the room, and Michael backed him up onto it, attacking his neck again. He'd have time to explore the room later. Michael's hands slid under his shirt, running playfully across his skin.  
Gavin moaned again, “Michael, stop teasing me you bastard.”  
Michael stepped back slightly and grinned at him. His hands stopped moving on Gavin's chest, and he shoved him gently onto the bed, then climbed to straddle his legs. He leaned down to kiss him again before sitting up and pulling off his shirt. Gavin tried to sit up to kiss him again, but a firm hand pushed him back down. He slid his own t-shirt off instead, and Michael leant down to lick and nibble at his neck again. He worked his way along Gavin's jawline and up towards his ear, grinding against Gavin as he sucked on his earlobe.  
When Gavin tried to buck his hips upward against Michael's, Michael slid off him and pulled off his jeans and boxers in one move. Gavin clumsily hurried to do the same, and Michael threw both pairs into the corner of the room before tapping Gavin's legs open and kneeling between them. He leant down to kiss Gavin gently on his lips, then nibbled and licked his way down the brit's body, teasing gasps and groans from Gavin's lips.  
He paused when he reached Gavin's groin and looked up to meet his eyes. Gavin met his gaze and reached up to tangle his fingers in Michael's curls. He licked his lips and tightened his grip, and Michael lowered his head again to kiss Gavin's hip bone. With one hand he reached up to play with Gavin's nipple, and he took hold of the base of Gavin's dick with the other. He kissed his way slowly up the shaft and took the tip in his mouth. He didn't move for a second, and Gavin tried to thrust up into his mouth. His hands moved to Gavin's hips to hold him down, but he gave Gavin more than he wanted and slid his dick as far into his mouth as he could.  
Gavin's back arched off the bed and his eyes squeezed tight shut. “OhmyGODMichael” he wheezed.  
Michael would have laughed at the reaction had his mouth not been otherwise engaged. Instead, he pulled back off Gavin's dick slowly, humming gently as he did so and teasing loud moans from Gavin's lips before he bobbed back down a couple of times. He let go of Gavin's hip with one hand in favour of fondling his balls. His other hand reached down to take hold of his own dick and jerk himself off slowly.  
At the added sensation on his balls Gavin cried out. Michael chuckled again as he raised his head. “Well, now the others will definitely know we're having sex.”  
Gavin's cheeks and neck flushed a dark pink. He wanted to say that the others could join in, but he wasn't entirely sure of how Michael would react. The thought of the others there made Gavin bite his lip and moan, which did somewhat give away how hot he thought it would be.  
Michael grinned, “Oh really? You like that thought?” Gavin met his gaze and nodded sheepishly, his blush darkening. “What if they were watching?” Gavin dropped his head back onto the sheets and closed his eyes. “Would you like that, Gav? Would you like it if the others were in the room watching me get you off?” Gavin's dick twitched and Michael let go of his balls to take hold of it. He moved both of his hands steadily as he talked, pumping both Gavin's dick and his own as he talked. “Would you like them jacking off over you, or helping me blow you?”  
The image made Gavin thrust upwards into Michael's hand, and he almost came. Michael chuckled and when he spoke his voice was deep and husky. “Would you let them fuck you? We'd take it in turns to fuck you until we all came, then we'd help you get off. You'd be allowed to come only when we let you.”  
He stopped talking to take Gav's dick into his mouth again just as Gavin came with a loud moan. Michael came a couple of seconds later with Gavin's dick still in his mouth and the Brit's come in his throat. He pulled off and crawled up Gavin's exhausted body to kiss him gently. “We're gonna have to try that one day if the thought makes you come like that.”  
Gavin giggled, “That'd be fun.”  
Michael collapsed onto the bed beside him and pulled the sheets over them both. Gavin curled up against him and they quickly drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know how to summarize this, so read the chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely chuffed with this one, but hey, HuliaTheWriter says she enjoys it, so have a present

Gavin was woken by the sound of the front door closing. He was lying, naked, curled up by himself in the huge bed, with his legs tangled in the sheets. His body ached slightly as a reminder of Michael's attention a few hours before and he groaned as he freed himself. He stretched out across the bed and ran his fingers through his hair as he looked around the room.  
His clothes were piled on top of a laundry basket in the corner of the room, and a clean shirt, underwear, and pair of sweatpants had been left at the end of the bed for him.  
He showered quickly and pulled on the clean clothes, before starting to head downstairs.  
Gavin could hear the rumble of voices from the living room as he descended the staircase, and as he reached the doorway Geoff appeared in his way.  
“Hey, Geoff,” Gavin started happily, but was interrupted by Geoff's lips on his own in a quick kiss.  
“Hey, Gav,” he replied quietly, and turned Gavin around, leading him away from the lounge.  
“Wait, Geoff, where're we going? I was gonna grab some grub...” Geoff shushed him gently as they walked.  
“There's been a, um, complication. I can't let you in there right now-”  
Gavin interrupted him, “What? What complication?” He stopped walking, “Look, Geoff, I know what you do, I know how you get things done. You don't need to protect me from anything you think I might get squeamish about, especially if I'm gonna be staying here for a while. Don't baby me, Geoff.” He turned to go back towards the lounge, but Geoff quickly hurried to stand in front of him.  
“Okay, okay,” Geoff sighed, “I went out this morning to get some information in preparation for a future job. The, um, informant, was reluctant to share the information I need, so he's been,” He paused for a second, “detained.”  
Gavin raised his eyebrows in surprise as he understood, “He's here? You brought your 'informant' to your home?”  
Geoff shrugged guiltily, “Yeah, well, it was Ryan's idea. We were about to take him to one of the interrogation rooms when we heard you coming down the stairs. He's not conscious yet.”  
Gavin smiled at Geoff reassuringly and took his hand as he replied, “Geoff, it's okay. Like I said, if I'm going to be sticking around I need to get used to your job and attempt to make myself useful. I can deal with a bit of violence, Geoff.” He took a step towards Geoff and kissed him quickly, then turned and walked back towards the lounge, tugging Geoff along by his hand.  
Ryan was standing in front of the TV with his black skull mask on. A man sat slumped on the couch across from him. Ryan raised his head and nodded to Gavin and Geoff in acknowledgement as they entered. “He's still out. You want a mask, Gav?”  
Gavin nodded.  
“Awesome. Top drawer of the kitchen cabinet on the left.” Ryan winked at him from under his own mask, then stepped forward and picked the unconscious man up, hoisting him over his shoulder.  
Gavin hurried over to the kitchen, grabbed the first mask in the drawer and pulled it on as he followed Ryan and Geoff out of the room. “So who is this guy?” He asked.  
Geoff answered as they climbed the stairs, “There's an opposing crime boss here in Los Santos called the CorPirate, and this guy has worked closely with him for a few heists. We require his talents and contacts in our current heist, which I will need to update you on later.” He stopped talking as they reached the top of the stairs and their captive stirred in Ryan's arms. Geoff hurried ahead of the other two towards the doorway across the hall from the main bedroom. He held it open for Ryan, but closed it before Gavin walked through and silently led him through the next door on the right.  
The room was small, barely large enough for a small table and a few filing cabinets on either side. The left-hand wall was mostly taken up by a large pane of glass. Behind it Gavin could see a simple, cell-like room. Ryan was standing over the man, whose body was now slumped in an uncomfortable looking wooden chair with his wrists cuffed together behind him, and Michael was leaning against the wall in the corner. He wasn't wearing a full face mask, but his mouth and nose were covered by a colourful bandanna and his reddish curls were mostly covered by a grey beanie.  
As Gavin watched, Michael spoke up, “Look, man, we know you're awake. Focus up or it's gonna start getting uncomfortable.” When the prisoner didn't move he nodded to Ryan, who slapped the man hard across his face. That made him move.  
He sat up sharply and struggled against the cuffs on his wrists for a couple of seconds before leaning back against the seat. Gavin couldn't see his face.  
Michael's voice had a condescending edge to it as he continued, “There we go, that's better now, isn't it. We can have a conversation.” He pushed himself off the wall and moved to stand next to Ryan before he continued, “The Boss says you have info we need, but that you don't wanna share. So, my job is to get you to share. I need you to tell me who the CorPirate had you contact. You can tell me now and it'll be nice and easy and painless for you, or you can refuse to cooperate and my friend the Vagabond,” he gestured to Ryan, “will help you out.” Ryan's eyes sparkled under the mask, “Do you understand?”  
The man nodded cooperatively.  
Michael raised his hand to his ear and leaned in towards the man, his condescending attitude returning. The man's deep voice rumbled a curt “Yes”, as Geoff mumbled a warning from where he stood just behind Gavin's right shoulder.  
Michael's gaze flickered up to the glass for a fraction of a second before settling back on the prisoner. He dropped his hand and stood up straight, puffing out the bandanna with a breath, “Good.” He took a step backwards and glanced back up at the glass again, “Now, we need to know the names of the people you worked with on the CorPirate heist.”  
~ x ~  
Gavin quickly grew restless in the interrogation room. Michael was getting the answers he wanted, and though he knew he couldn't stand the sight of blood, Gavin had expected more for some reason and now he was getting bored. Geoff was mumbling instructions into a well hidden communications device on his neck, which Michael would respond to with a slight nod or murmur.  
Ryan stayed silent and only moved when Michael nodded to him. It was weird, seeing the men like this, Ryan especially. Michael's normal attitude and personality was obvious through his façade, but Ryan was a completely different person. His eyes were no longer bright and flirty and the blue seemed cold and threatening. His harsh stare was focused on the man in front of them. It unsettled Gavin to see him like this after the warmth and kindness he had seen, but he could see the reasoning behind the terrifying nicknames and mugshot he'd seen on the news.  
Geoff had changed the least of the three. As the boss of the crew he was always leading the group, no matter what situation they were in, so it was easier for Gavin to put him in this one. His quiet murmurs into the comms told Michael what he needed to do and what questions he needed to ask, and Michael followed his instructions faithfully. It made Gavin wonder what Geoff had done to command that level of authority and respect from the men.  
When the interrogation was over, Gavin was the first out of the door. He hadn't been paying much attention for a while and the small room was making him feel a little bit claustrophobic. The open hallway was a welcome relief.  
Gavin stretched, nearly punching Geoff in the face as he exited the room behind him.  
“Watch it, bud,” Geoff chuckled, his voice slightly hoarse, “you nearly had me there.”  
Gavin responded with a cocky laugh, “Sorry. I obviously don't know my own strength.” He stretched again and reached for Geoff's face, but the older man grabbed his hand to stop him.  
He pulled Gavin in for a tight hug, muttering “idiot” at him as Ryan and Michael opened the other door and joined them in the hallway. When the door was shut behind them Ryan pulled off his mask and Michael tugged his bandanna down so it was now tied around his neck rather than his lower face.  
Gavin wiggled free from Geoff's arms with another laugh, only for Ryan to ruffle his hair and Michael to pull him in for a quick kiss. When Gavin pulled away Geoff was watching him with one eyebrow raised. Gavin rolled his eyes at him and leant up for a kiss, which Geoff returned, but his eyebrow was still raised inquisitively when he pulled back a second later.  
“What?” Gavin asked.  
“You kissed Michael.”  
Gavin was momentarily confused, and it showed in the frown on his face, but then remembered that Geoff had left the house just before Michael had kissed him and taken him to the bedroom. He blushed darkly as he replied, “Oh, you weren't home. After you left, um, Michael kissed me, and then, um...” He trailed off and turned to Michael.  
Michael grinned as he met Gavin's gaze before addressing Geoff, “I took him upstairs and introduced him to the joys of a huge bed and my skillful mouth,” He winked at Geoff before continuing, “and he's happy for all of us to join in next time.”  
Geoff's other eyebrow joined the first halfway up his forehead and his eyes flickered between the two younger men in front of him. He didn't speak for a second, and stunned silence filled the hallway until it was broken a couple of seconds later by an appreciative hum from Ryan.  
Gavin's blush somehow darkened, “It'd be hot.” He shrugged slightly and turned to push past Michael and Ryan. Michael giggled and grabbed his hand, letting Gavin pull him down the hall and the staircase behind him. Ryan and Geoff laughed and followed more slowly, also hand in hand.  
Michael almost fell down the last couple of stairs as Gavin tugged him along behind him, then crashed into the back of the British idiot, who apparently felt the need to stop dead in the doorway.  
“Gav, what the fuck?!” He used Gavin's arm and shoulder to steady himself. When Gavin didn't reply he frowned at his back in confusion and gently pushed past him through the doorway.  
Ray and Jack were both perched on the edge of the couch, their eyes also fixed on the screen, and when Ryan and Geoff appeared in the doorway behind Gavin they immediately looked up at the TV.  
Michael's stare followed the other men's. The TV had only been used to show movies for the past couple of days, but the news channel was on now, and Gavin's smiling face filled almost all of the right hand side of the screen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gav's on the news, Geoff's not happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit angsty, sorry, but Plan G needed a bit more love. Also cuddles and cliffhanger...ish.  
> Sorry it's so short. The next one will be longer because plans :)  
> ENJOY

_Mr Gavin Free was last seen leaving the back entrance of his workplace at the Bean and Gone café. The police have received information that he had previously been seen in the company of notorious criminal Geoff Ramsey, and there are speculations that he has been kidnapped by Ramsey's gang for reasons currently unknown. If you have any information concerning his whereabouts, please inform the police as soon as possible._

The reporter's fake sadness disappeared almost instantaneously as the news moved on to the next article. No one moved for a couple of seconds, then Ray turned the volume down and turned to Geoff.

“This is bad. If the police are involved then we have to get him back and we are going to have to do it soon or shit is going to get serious.”

Geoff's shocked face turned serious instantly. “On it,” he turned and stalked out of the room, fishing his phone out of his pocket.

Gavin felt Ryan's warm hand settle at the small of his back and Michael took his hand, the two men guiding him into the room and towards the couch, where Ray pulled him into a tight hug. “I can't stay.” Gavin whispered to himself.

“What?”

“I can't stay,” He repeated, raising his voice a little, “It'll make it too dangerous for you all if they find me, and you can't risk your safety for me. I won't allow it.”

Two pairs of large hands rubbed his back and shoulders lightly and Ray's hug tightened.

“It's okay Gavin, it's okay. We can look after you. You're safe here.” Jack's deep voice reassured him.

Gavin pulled back from Ray's arms and turned to the other men, “No! I don't want you to get arrested because of me! The police are already looking for you and you've risked enough already by keeping me here and this is going to make it so much worse!”

“Okay, Gav,” Ryan nodded, “Geoff will figure something out so that no one is in danger. There's nothing to worry about.”

Jack hummed in agreement, then stood and walked into the kitchen, and while the other four cuddled on the couch, he started to bake. Apparently that was his strategy for coping with stressful situations.

~ x ~

When Geoff returned half an hour later from making multiple very angry phone calls, there was a cooling tray of rocky road on the kitchen counter and five grown men snuggling on the couch. Gavin was in the middle, sitting on Ryan's lap and leaning back against Jack's chest, with Ray cradled Michael in his own lap and the pair leaning into Ryan's side. When Gavin spotted Geoff standing in the doorway he reached out to him, moving nothing but his arms to reach out towards him. Geoff chuckled and walked towards him, stopping behind Ryan and leaning down, resting his arms on Ryan's shoulders and kissing the top of Gavin's head.

“Have you made all your phone calls?” Jack asked, his deep voice soft.

Geoff nodded in response. He reached out to tangle his fingers in Jack's beard affectionately and rested his chin on the top of Ryan's head.

Gavin looked up at him, his expression stern, “You have to take me back to the city.”

“Why?” Geoff frowned.

Gavin sat up and turned to face him, straddling Ryan's legs, “It's not safe!” he repeated, “I can't put you guys in danger!”

Geoff straightened, releasing Jack's beard and moving his arms from Ryan's shoulders to the back of the couch. His voice was soft when he replied, “No, it's okay, Gavin, you aren't putting us in danger. We know how to manage this. You can stay.”

Gavin pushed himself off Ryan's lap to stand in front of him. He folded his arms across his chest, “Geoff, I love being here, I really do, but I can't stay. One of the first things you said to me when you brought me here was that if the police knew we'd been in contact that I'd get a criminal record, and you try to keep collateral damage to a minimum. If you keep me here then the police will come looking for me properly and someone will end up hurt. If you take me back now then they'll just think that you saw the news and decided I wasn't worth it or something. You'll stay safe and all I'll have to put up with is a little bit of media attention and some questions, which I can handle, Geoff,” He finished his speech quietly, relaxing his arms to let his hands swing by his sides. He broke eye contact with Geoff, staring down at Ryan's knees, “I can't handle the thought of any of you getting hurt because of me.”

Geoff was half tempted to shout at him. He wanted to say that they'd be fine, they'd done this so many times, the police were nothing, they were all safe, but the dejected look on Gavin's handsome face held his tongue. Instead of shouting he moved around the couch to stand next to the British lad. He reached out to nudge Gavin's chin, gently asking him to look up at him, then leaned down to press a light kiss to his lips. “Okay then,” he whispered, the two men's gazes locked, “we'll take you back.”

“Thank you.”

The leader of the Fake AH crew turned to face the other men, raising his hands to twirl the ends of his fancy moustache, “It looks like we have some planning to do, my friends.”

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter started so well, but I'm sorry about the ending. I really hate it.  
> Also, sorry for how long this took to write - my hours went up at work and also I had writers block for the ending for so long. The next chapter is all fully planned and I'm mostly through writing it, so it'll be up next week at the latest. <3 Thank you for your patience my wonderful friends.
> 
> Enjoy.

Gavin didn't recall when they'd moved from the living room to the bedroom the night before. Geoff had let him choose the film, and he'd gone with some action movie they had all seen a million times, but he didn't really pay any attention to it. Seeing himself on the news had forced him to think properly about the possibility of a future with the crew, and while he didn't necessarily want to be involved with any heists or crimes or anything like that, he knew that he didn't really want to leave the crew. He eventually drifted off to sleep about half an hour into the film with his legs hooked over Geoff's knees. One of the men must have carried him through to the bedroom soon after.

~ x ~

When Gavin woke up he lay still for a few minutes, eyes closed, listening to the other men breathing. He was curled up on his right side, half lying over someone's chest in the crew's enormous bed. His t-shirt was crumpled up around his chest so that his bare stomach was pressed to the other man's naked skin. Another warm body was snuggled into his back. Gavin smiled at the domesticity of early morning cuddles; he was going to miss this.

The body behind him stirred and a muscular arm snaked around his waist to hold him closer. A kiss was pressed to the back of his neck, stubbled skin brushing against his. Another kiss landed between his shoulder blades, tempting Gavin to roll over for proper kisses. He turned onto his back carefully so that he wouldn't wake anyone else, and opened his eyes, blinking in the soft morning light that filtered through the curtains.

Ryan's face came into focus in front of Gavin. He had propped himself up on his elbows and forearms, one arm on either side of Gavin. His bright blue eyes were glazed over with sleep and there was gunk in the corners, but Gavin still thought he looked gorgeous.

“Morning,” Ryan whispered. His morning voice was deep and gruff and lovely, “Did you sleep well?” He asked.

Gavin nodded in reply, “Did you?”

Ryan smiled as he replied, his bright blue eyes twinkling, and he leant down to kiss the tip of Gavin's nose, “Better than usual.”

An arm brushed Gavin's side as the man he had been laying on woke up and moved to face him. Gavin turned his head to see Michael blinking at him. His disheveled curls fell across his forehead messily and the fabric of Gavin's wrinkled t-shirt had printed creases onto his chest.

“Good morning, my boy,” Gavin whispered. Michael grunted in response and nudged Ryan's arm out of the way so that he could cuddle up to Gavin's right side, mirroring their earlier positions. Gavin pressed a kiss to the top of Michael's head and looked up to Ryan again, “Someone's not a morning person,” He chuckled softly.

Ryan pushed himself up onto his hands and knees and leant over the men. He pressed his lips lightly to Michael's cheek, then turned to kiss Gavin. His lips were soft and gentle, moving slowly against Gavin's, before he pulled away with a grin and crawled backwards off the bed. He winked at Gavin and Michael before turning and making his way out of the room. His pajama bottoms were low on his hips, showing off his toned abs and sexy hips, which Gavin greatly appreciated, and as Ryan turned towards the door Gavin got a wonderful view of muscled shoulders and a perky bum under the bottoms. Gavin was going to have to get a closer look at some point soon.

When Ryan disappeared from view Gavin settled back into the soft sheets and Michael's cuddles. He lay still so that Michael could sleep, enjoying the quiet and taking the opportunity to think.

His internal debate was interrupted after a few minutes by Jack and Ray waking up.

Ray had slept on Ryan's other side, between Ryan and Jack, with his face buried in a pillow. How on earth he managed to breathe was beyond Gavin. Ray was the first of the last three men to wake up, rolling onto his back and stretching like a cat, his toes pointed and his bones cracking loudly, before curling up to Gavin's left side, copying Michael. He also grunted in response to Gavin's, “Good morning”, tangled his fingers into Michael's hair, and fell asleep again.

Jack was next to wake. He had been sleeping on his right side, like Gavin, with his back to the edge of the bed, and was the only man other than Gavin to sleep in a t-shirt, although his was nowhere near as wrinkled as Gavin's. He pushed himself into a sitting position when he woke, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, running his fingers through his beard and smiling down at the three lads, before swinging his legs off the edge of the bed and shakily leaving the room. The distinct smells of coffee and then bacon drifted up the stairs soon after, making Gavin's stomach rumble loudly.

The sound made Michael and Ray stir again.

Ray disentangled his fingers from Michael's hair to allow them both to roll onto their backs, off Gavin's chest, and stretch, and Gavin took the opportunity to sit up and shuffle off of the bed, turning back to face the last three men men.

Geoff was still sleeping on his front at the very edge of the bed. Like Ray, his face was mostly buried in the marshmallow pillows, and the white sheets enveloped him in a world of white, which made his tattoos and tanned skin stand out.

The big bed looked a lot smaller with Michael, Ray, and Geoff in it than Gavin had remembered it being when it was only him and Michael. He smiled at the memory, and took hold of Michael and Ray's hands when they followed him off the bed. The bed seemed to grow around Geoff as they left it and Gavin suddenly felt an urge to call all of the men back into the room to fill the bed once more, but the smells wafting up from the kitchen pulled him away. They'd have time for cuddles again soon and Gavin's stomach wasn't going to give him peace until he ate.

~ x ~

When the lads came into the kitchen Jack was stood at the stove and Ryan was perched on one of the counter-tops with a huge mug of coffee in his hands. It was as horribly domestic a scene as the early morning cuddles, but Gavin wouldn't change it for anything.

 

Pretty soon Jack had prepared a mountain of bacon and pancakes, and the lads joined Ryan and Jack at the table to enjoy them. The conversation flowed easily, and when silence fell it was comfortable and companionable. Gavin couldn't remember another time when he had felt so at ease in a group.

The sound of footsteps on the stairs interrupted them. The men turned towards the doorway, expecting Geoff to appear, but the footsteps faded through the house and everyone but Gavin turned back to their pancakes.

Gavin stood and started to move towards the door.

“Gav,” Jack's voice filled the silence, “Let him be.” Gavin turned his head to look at him, and only stopped walking when he saw the serious expression on Jack's face. There was a slight warning in his voice.

“What's he doing?” Gavin asked.

Jack's gaze softened as he answered, “He's planning the job to get you back, buddy. You know how dangerous our work seems from the outside, and it's even more risky when you're experiencing the action first-hand. He has to make sure that all six of us stay safe.”

Gavin nodded his understanding and sat back down, his attitude sombre and grave.

After a couple of minutes of serious silence and concerned glances across the table Michael made the suggestion of video games, and the five moved to the couch.

 

~ x ~

 

The crew didn't see Geoff again until late that night. Jack had gone to him twice to take him food and drinks, but he hadn't stayed long and he wouldn't let Gavin go with him.

“Geoff needs to work on this in peace,” he explained, “He'll be done soon.”

 

The men were watching TV when he finally emerged. He looked exhausted; his hair was messy, his moustache un-waxed, and his chin was dark with stubble. He seemed like a completely different man to the adorable, sleepy Geoff of that morning.

He wandered into the lounge at about 10:30, still in his pajamas, and cleared his throat to announce his presence. When the group turned to face him he opened his arms dramatically and smirked, “Let's heist, my friends.”

 


End file.
